Bad Chinese
by Davine Chick
Summary: I'm Bad at summaries. This is my First LWD and My First oneshot. Please R&R.


It was late and everyone seemed to be asleep in the Venturi- McDonald household, or so Derek thought. He was coming out of the bathroom when he heard oddly strained gasps and moans coming from Casey's room. He peeked in and saw her writhing under the sheets. In the pale moonlight that came in through the window he could see droplets of sweat forming on her forehead. Derek remembered that she had gotten sick after the Chinese they had for lunch, he figured that the pants and groans were because she had food poisoning, until heard her muttering under her breathe.

"Oh Derek, don't stop. Ohhh Derek... mmmmhh."

Derek's eyes almost bugged out of his head when the words finally registered in his brain. Casey wasn't sick, she was having an erotic dream, about him no less. He knew he should have walked away but he couldn't. Those words kept echoing in his head. He had to stop this, so he silently crept into Casey's room. He sat next to her on the bed and slowly reached his hand towards her tentatively. Gently he shook her shoulder, "Casey wake up, Casey."

Her eyes fluttered open softly, but Derek could tell that she wasn't quite awake. "Derek..." He felt his dick start to harden because of the way his name slipped from her lips in that airy dream-like way.

"Casey are you-"

"Derek why did you stop?" Casey breathed, cutting off his question. Derek could definitely tell now that she wasn't awake at all. Casey's hand slowly snaked up his arm that was still on her shoulder; he couldn't take this, her soft touch was making him harder. He wanted to say something to wake her up but, he knew how damaging it was to a person when they were in this state.

She sat up and draped her other arm around his neck while pulling him closer to her with her arm that had reached his face. "Derek don't stop, please don't stop." Casey kissed him softly and he tried to pull away but her grip kept him still. Her tongue darted out a few times before he finally gave up and let her in.

Casey's hands' tangled themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck. Derek's hands encircled her and pulled her closer. As she became closer to him the sheets between them drifted off her body. During a brief second of catching their breath Derek noticed that Casey was only wearing panties and nothing else. Even at this angle the moon cast a pale glow on her skin. He could see the out line of her breasts.

Derek knew that this whole scenario was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Since he had met Casey he's wanted to throw her down and make love to her. Her beauty was something that no girl he had ever met would ever be able to accomplish. The attitude that she had shown towards him during their first meeting had been the seed that created the hostility between them.

Until tonight, he had thought that Casey hated him. But after hearing the way she cooed his name in her dreams, maybe he received the wrong impression that first day. Maybe she didn't hate him but was angry at her mother for the sudden change, hell he was pissed at his dad for the same thing.

Derek was pulled from his thoughts when he realized he was falling. Casey was pulling him on top of her. He let go of her and braced himself on the bed. Through all this their mouths stayed connected and their tongues entwined. Derek slipped under the sheets and pulled them up from just below Casey's waist to cover them both. Casey pulled Derek back on top of her and their kissing became more feverish.

Casey let out a soft moan as Derek trailed his fingers over her breasts and down her stomach to the edge of her panties. Feeling his hesitance, Casey guided his hand under the soft fabric and between her wet folds. More gasps escaped her lips as he moved his hand between her thighs. After what seemed like forever, Casey couldn't take it any more, she wanted him inside her.

"Mmmmhh, Derek..."

From that almost inaudible groan Derek knew what she wanted. He slipped her panties off. Casey couldn't wait, she pushed down his boxers until his hard length was free then wrapped her legs around him. He slowly slipped in side her and watched as her body arched into him. As he glided in and out of her, he loved the sensation of being gripped from the inside.

Minutes passed slowly as they moved rhythmically with each other. After some long minutes their speed picked up and both could feel as if they were gonna explode at any second. Finally, neither could hold on any longer and they both came together.

As they laid next to each other, their orgasms tingling throughout their bodies, Derek realized; it was all a lie, Casey had to have been awake the whole time. "Casey?"

"Huh?"

"You've been awake this whole time haven't you?"

"Uhuh."

"Why"

Casey knew what he meant. "Because..," She took a deep breath. After what she just got him to do he needed an explanation as to why. "Well Derek, I like you ...a lot. I never hated you, actually I wished that you would have realized it sooner."

"What do you mean 'sooner'?"

"I hated brining Sam into this. I couldn't get your attention any other way. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for the way I acted that first day. I was just really pissed at my mom."

"I figured. But Sam?"

"I thought that if I seemed like I had feelings for Sam you would get jealous and confront me, but you didn't. When I heard you going in to the bathroom earlier, I thought 'what can I do to get you' in here."

"You know, I thought you were still sick from the Chinese. I was worried."

Casey leaned over and kissed Derek on the lips. To think he was trying to be my white knight, see how I was doing. " Thanks. While you were in there a thought came to mind and I kind got a little side tracked from my plan." Casey blushed and although it was dark, the moon was still shining though the window and Derek could tell.

"Side tracked?" A devious smile spread across his lips. He kissed her and the nights event repeated its self, a few times before dawn.

Derek woke just as the sun was spilling in to Casey's room. As he got up to leave he felt Casey grip him tighter. "Casey I have to go get ready for school, and so do you."

"Ugh, I hate Mondays! Can't you stay for just a few minutes more?"

"No, If were both going to get a shower before breakfast I have to leave now."

"I have an idea. Go back to your room and pretend to be sick, when George or my mom come up blame it on the Chinese yesterday."

"I can't. I fake being sick too much. Come on Casey."

"Okay fine." She jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe, "I get to shower first." She was out the door in a flash as Derek searched for his boxers.

Emerging from the bathroom a half hour later, Derek went to his room, threw on some clothes and grabbed his school bag. When he got down stairs he sat himself at the table across from Casey as usual. Lizzie and Nora came out of the kitchen with a few plates of food.

"You two seem to be a lot better." Nora stated as she set the food on the table.

"Better?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Lizzie said she could hear you guys last night."

Derek and Casey shot each other the look. Lizzie had heard them and she told Nora.

"It sounded like your stomachs were hurting. I could hear you guys moaning all the in my room" Lizzie said as she began to fill her plate.

"Derek you must have gotten sick from the Chinese too. We were the only ones that ate the Shrimp Fu Yon. They probably cooked it wrong or something."

"I guess I did. It did taste a little weird now that I think about it."

"George what do you think? Should they stay home for today just to be on the safe side?" Nora asked her husband.

"I don't know, kids how do you feel?"

"I kinda feel better.." Casey kicked him under the table. "Staying home a day might be good, just to be safe."

"Casey?"

She knew they were gonna ask her next, so she had to think quick. " I guess I'm bett-...Excuse me!" Casey's had flew over her mouth as she dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom.She made a few coughing and gaging sounds then flushed the toilet.

"I guess that's a no. I'll keep an eye on her." Derek said as he left the table and walked upstairs.

He walked into Casey's room and saw her lying on her bed facing him. He closed the door behind him in case someone came up. Derek sat next to her on the bed. "You know when we go back to school tomorrow, I think you should tryout for the lead in the Drama production."

"Why thank you. That was my best work to date you know."

"I figured."

They both laughed it off and spent the day together, lolling around and repeating the previous night.


End file.
